Vacaciones con los Weasley
by padfoot s black
Summary: Fred & George tienen 9 años, están de vacaciones por lo que todos sus hermanos están en casa. ¿Qué travesuras serán capaces de hacer?..


Bueno, este fanfic lo hice por pedido en el flog, espero que les guste, realmente fue difícil meterme en las mentes de los gemelos y pensar en las bromas que hacían a los 9 años.

Queda de más decir que todos los personajes que conozcan son propiedad de JK Rowling.

Bueno, es completamente sana, nada de lemmon..jeje.. para que vean que puedo hacer de todo.

Dejen sus Reviews.. eso me inspira a escribir..jajaja

**Diario de Fred Weasley**

26 de Diciembre de 1987

Bueno ayer a todos nos regalaron un diario, me parece algo tonto escribir, pero bueno, George está desgnomizando el jardín así que no hay nada más que hacer.

Mmm creo que no me presente soy Fred Weasley, tengo 9 años. Tengo 6 hermanos.

Bill de 16 años, es el mejor hermano, siempre nos cubre de mamá y papá.

Charley de 14 años, juega al Quiditch como nadie y fue quien nos enseñó a volar, tiene una rara fascinación por los animales.

Percy, el perfeeecto, tiene 11 años, es su primer año en Hogwarts y ya por eso se siente mayor, usa lentes, es insoportable, pero es un buen blanco para las bromas.

George, como yo tiene 9 años, es mi hermano gemelo, mi mejor amigo, aunque yo soy más apuesto.

El pequeño Ronnie, me mata si escucha que le digo así, por lo que siempre lo llamo así, tiene 7 años, es un poco torpe.

Y la menor de las Weasley la única niña en varias generaciones tiene 6 años, es inteligente y a veces es buena ayudando con las bromas.

Mis papás son los magos más extraños que he conocido.

Mi mamá no trabaja, lo cual no es bueno, ya que dispone de todo el tiempo del mundo para molestarnos. Eso no es bueno, sobretodo porque tiene la rara impresión de que George y yo somos traviesos ¿de dónde habrá sacado esa idea?

Mi papá trabaja en el Ministerio de Magia, en el Departamento Contra el Uso Incorrecto de Objetos Muggles, nada interesante, además le pagan poco por eso. Colecciona enchufes (lo sé, nadie hace eso), pero es muy gracioso, al menos más que mamá.

Bueno, tengo que irme, ha llegado George y después de burlarse 3 horas de mí por estar escribiendo me ha dicho que es el momento perfecto para jugarle una pequeña broma a Ronnie.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Diario de Ronald Weasley**

27 de diciembre de 1987

Ayer me pasó lo peor, estaba dormido abrazando a mi osito de dormir. De repente escuché un ruido y me desperté. Cuando abrí los ojos en vez de mi oso había una araña gigante, me dio mucho miedo. Empecé a gritar y a llorar y escuché las risas de Fred y George. Salí corriendo del cuarto gritando, cuando mi mamá me escuchó me abrazó y luego regañó a Fred y a George, que como siempre lo negaron, pero de todas maneras los castigó.

Ahora cada vez que veo una araña me da mucho miedo. Hace rato fui a la escobera y había muchas y salí gritando, deberías de ver como se burlaron Fred y George de mí.

-¡Oh¿El pequeño Ronnie tiene miedo?

Odio que me llamen así, quiero vengarme pero no sé como. Bueno, me voy, tengo que ir a comer.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Diario de Percy Weasley**

27 de diciembre de 1987

Estoy descansando un poco de los deberes, pero como quería seguir escribiendo, escribo acá.

Ayer fue un día horrible. Estaba escribiendo una redacción perfecta de pociones, en el único momento de calma que tengo, ya que Ron, con quien comparto habitación, estaba dormido. La redacción iba perfecta, hasta que Ron se despertó y empezó a gritar como loco, cuando voltee me di cuenta de que había una araña sobre su cama. El salió corriendo, rompí e hechizo, que por cierto es muy avanzado para alguien de mi edad y salí para ver que ocurría.

Ron estaba llorando abrazado de mi madre, mientras ella reprendía a los gemelos. Ginny lloraba en los brazos de mi papá porque la habían despertado los gritos y estaba asustada. Bill y Charlie estaban riéndose fuera de la cocina para que mi mamá no los escuchara. Con tanto ruido no podía concentrarme, así que no pude seguir con mi redacción, hasta hace un rato la terminé. Pondré un pedazo, para que en unos años pueda ver lo inteligente que era a los 11 años.

Mmm no la encontré, pero ahora la busco y lo escribo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Diario de George Weasley**

28 de diciembre de 1987

Lo sé ¿yo escribiendo? Lo que pasa es que estoy castigado en mi cuarto, por supuesto sin Fred, que lo han metido al cuarto de mis papás. ¿La razón del castigo¡Que mi mamá está loca! Nadie en esta familia soporta una simple broma. Bueno, está bien esto fue lo que pasó:

Ayer estábamos castigados, pero sólo dentro de la casa, por una broma al pequeño Ronnie, estábamos muy aburridos, por lo que decidimos molestar a Percy. Vimos por la ventana como estaba afuera al pie de un árbol escribiendo en el diario que nos regalaron. Así que fuimos a su habitación.

Su escritorio estaba lleno de papeles y deberes, lo cual no entendimos, aún falta mucho para entrar a la escuela. Hasta arriba había una redacción de Pociones de ¡80 centímetros! Sé que Snape es exigente, pero nunca deja redacciones tan largas. Tomamos la redacción y nos la llevamos al cuarto, una vez ahí la hechizamos. Cada vez que tratabas de leerla las letras cambiaban de lugar formando insultos para el que lo leía. ¡Fue graciosisimo! Escuchamos como Percy subió a su cuarto, empezó a mover todos los papeles diciendo ¿dónde está?

Escuchamos que bajó de nuevo y pusimos de nuevo el pergamino en su escritorio, pero debajo de todo. Regresó a su cuarto, esta vez estábamos escondidos bajo la cama de Ron, vimos que escribía algo rápido en el diario y empezaba nuevamente a mover los papeles. Llegó al pergamino y dijo ¡aquí está! Lo desenrolló para leerlo y ¡jajaja! Empezó a gritar ¿Qué? Y a hacerle hechizos, pero nada pasaba. Se puso histérico. Estaba más pálido que nunca. Estoy seguro de que iba a empezar a llorar cuando entró mi mamá a la habitación, esta vez los que nos pusimos blancos fuimos Fred y yo.

Le preguntó que si lo había encontrado y Percy sin voltear a verla le puso el pergamino en las manos. Vimos como mi mamá lo leyó, se puso roja y comenzó a gritar nuestros nombres. Salieron de la habitación y salimos de debajo de la cama para correr a la cocina. Cuando llegamos no había nadie, así que nos sentamos a esperar al verdugo.

Escuchamos como bajaba la escalera y entró a la cocina. Nos vio ahí sentados, pusimos cara de niños buenos, pero sólo se puso a gritar cosas como ¡arruinaron el trabajo de su hermano¡castigados toda la semana¡limpiar la casa! Así que aquí estoy, más aburrido que nunca.

Lo bueno es que no se han dado cuenta que Bill nos enseñó esos hechizos y que él es el que nos presta la varita para hacerlos. Sino castigarían a Bill también.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Diario de Fred Weasley**

29 de diciembre de 1987

Aburrido Aburrido Aburrido Aburrido Aburrido Aburrido Aburrido Aburrido Aburrido

Aburrido Aburrido Aburrido Aburrido Aburrido Aburrido Aburrido Aburrido Aburrido

Aburrido Aburrido Aburrido Aburrido Aburrido Aburrido Aburrido Aburrido Aburrido

Aburrido Aburrido Aburrido Aburrido Aburrido Aburrido Aburrido Aburrido Aburrido

Aburrido Aburrido Aburrido Aburrido Aburrido Aburrido Aburrido Aburrido Aburrido

Día 2 del castigo y estoy aburrido!

Lista de cosas por hacer:

1. Vengarnos de Percy

2. Terminar de limpiar el baño

3. Terminar la poción para cambiar el pelo de color

4. Probar la poción en Ginny

5. Vengarnos de Percy

6. Escribir una carta falsa a mamá sobre lo mal que le va a Percy en la escuela

7. Terminar de llenar el frasco de arañas para Ronnie

8. Encerar la escoba de Charlie para que se resbale de ella

9. Cambiar la varita de Bill por una falsa

10. Vengarnos de Percy

11. Encantar los libros de Lockhart para que aparezca sin algunos dientes y con algunos granos.

12. Vengarnos de Percy

13. Enviar una carta a Hogwarts que diga que Percy no podrá volver

14. Limpiar la cocina

15. Vengarnos de Percy

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Diario de Charlie Weasley**

30 de diciembre de 1987

Seguimos de vacaciones, estoy en cama adolorido, resulta que ayer me fracturé una pierna y aunque mamá lo pudo arreglar me duele un poco.

Esos estúpidos gemelos me las van a pagar. Todavía que les ayudé a juntar arañas.

Bueno no le dije nada a mamá, pero estoy seguro de que fueron ellos. Ayer estaba jugando Quidditch con Bill y unos amigos suyos. Me subí a la escoba, estaba un poco resbalosa, pero aún así pude volar un rato. Cuando estaba a punto de agarrar la snitch, solté una mano y resbalé. Me caí y aquí estoy.

Luego me di cuenta que la cera estaba casi vacío y descubrí el motivo de que mi escoba estuviera resbalosa. No sé que les voy a hacer a esos 2 aún, no le diré a mamá, no soy Percy, pero algo les tendré que hacer.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Diario de Ginny Weasley**

1 de enero de 1988

Ya es el año nuevo, estoy triste porque mis hermanos regresarán a Hogwarts. Ayer me pasó algo horrible. Me metí a bañar para arreglarme para la cena. Me pusé ese shampoo nuevo que me compró mamá de "El mago de los niños". Salí y me vestí, le hablé a mi mamá para que me peinara y cuando me ví en el espejo ¡tenía el pelo verde! Empecé a llorar, llegó mi mamá y gritó al ver mi cabello. Me preguntó que había hecho y le dije que nada, que simplemente me había puesto el shampoo nuevo. Salió de la habitación y regresó con la botella, la leyó y se dio cuenta que decía que cambiaba el color del cabello. Me peinó y tuve que pasar así la cena, vino mi familia a cenar y algunos amigos de mi papá, todos se reían de mí.

Cuando me acosté mi pelo era azul y ahora es rosa, aunque ya no se ve tanto, se ha caído un poco, creo que para mañana estará rojo otra vez. Fue el peor Año Nuevo que he tenido.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Diario de George Weasley**

2 de enero de 1987

¡Los mejores días que he tenido! Charlie cayó en la trampa de la escoba, hasta se fracturó una pierna y creo que no se dio cuenta de nada, porque no le dijo a mi mamá, además estaban los amigos de Bill, estaba rojo de vergüenza, hasta lloró un poco. ¡Jajaja!

Ginny cayó con la poción. La pusimos en un shampoo nuevo que le compró mamá, uno ridículo de un mago que a los niños les gusta, está todo tonto les habla como tarados y les enseña a hacer trucos tontos. Tomamos la varita de Bill y la cambiamos por una de broma (fue idea de Fred) y con la suya hechizamos la botella para que dijera que el cabello cambiaba de color. Hubieran visto la cara de Ginny cuando los niños se burlaban de ella y cuando los adultos le preguntaban que qué le había pasado en el cabello. No podía dejar de reir.

Además mi mamá regañó a Percy por la carta que le llegó de Hogwarts, Percy estaba avergonzado y no sabía que decir el muy tarado, aunque aún nos falta vengarnos de él, esto fue sólo un poco.

Bueno me voy, que estamos juntando arañas en un frasco para el taradete de Ronnie.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Diario de Percy Weasley**

2 de enero de 1988

Estoy muy confundido, ayer mi mamá recibió esta carta de la profesora McGonagall:

_Estimados Señor y Señora Weasley:_

_Me es muy penoso informarles que he recibido quejas de los profesores de su hijo Percy Ignatius Weasley. A pesar de ir bien en algunas materias, hay otras en las que su desempeño es muy pobre, creo que debería hablar con el, ya que nunca hemos tenido estos problemas con Charlie o Billius._

_Espero que no sea por los problemas en casa. Le suplicamos hablar con él._

_Atentamente_

_Profesora Minerva McGonagall_

_Jefa de la casa Gryffindor_

Mi mamá estaba muy enojada, me dijo que ellos hacían todo por nosotros y que lo menos que podía hacer era ser buen estudiante. Me gritó alrededor de una hora. Después mi papá me dijo que estaba muy decepcionado de mí. Aún no sé porqué recibió esa carta. Seguramente la profesora Hooch se quejó con la profesora McGonagall. Pero no es mi culpa que cada vez que levanto la escoba del suelo me caiga, es que es muy difícil agarrarse bien y no resbalarse, Charlie ha tratado de enseñarme, pero aún así no puedo. Creo que tendré que entrenar lo que queda de vacaciones, que gracias a Dios no son más que 5 días, podré respirar de esos odiosos gemelos que se burlan de mí todo el tiempo. Ayer además de los gritos de mi mamá tuve que escuchar sus burlas y sus estúpidos chistes.

Me voy a practicar un rato, lástima que Charlie no me puede ayudar, aun le duele su pierna, le preguntaré a Bill.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Diario de Bill Weasley**

3 de enero de 1988

Estas vacaciones han sido muy extrañas la razón: Fred y George.

No hay día que pase sin que hagan alguna broma:

- Convirtieron el oso de Ron en una araña

- Cambiaron la redacción de Percy para que quien la intentara leer fuera insultado

- Pintaron el cabello de Ginny (estoy seguro que fueron ellos, mi primo también usa ese shampoo y su pelo no cambió, aunque mamá no lo sabe)

- Enceraron la escoba de Charlie para que se resbalara (pobre Charlie, lo bueno es que ya no le duele la pierna)

- Me cambiaron la varita por una falsa y me la escondieron 3 días, estaba muy preocupado, todavía que se las presto y me la esconden.

- Estoy seguro de que ellos enviaron la carta, la profesora McGonagall no manda cartas si te va mal en una clase, sino mi mamá hubiera recibido miles por lo mal que me va en Historia de la Magia y Adivinación (gracias a Dios que las pude dejar en Extasis)

- Mientras Ron jugaba en el jardín, vaciaron un frasco de arañas en el piso y se puso como loco.

- Encantaron los libros de Lockhart de mi mamá, se enojó y no sabe como revertir el hechizo, su amado Lockhart, la verdad si me dio risa ver como se ponía por un estúpido libro, pero igual se veía que estaba triste.

Estamos pensando en la forma de vengarnos, ya que Ginny también sospecha de su shampoo y Percy aun sigue enojado por lo de la redacción (de la carta no creo que sospeche) pero va a ser muy difícil con esos 2, no creo que sea fácil hacerlos caer, pero ya pensaremos en algo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Diario de Fred Weasley**

3 de enero de 1988

¡Las mejores vacaciones que he tenido! Fuera del castigo claro ¬¬.

Ayer Ronnie volvió a caer, jugaba en el jardín con las piezas rotas de ajedrez mágico, nos escondimos atrás de la escobera y abrimos el frasco.

Ron primero no se dio cuenta, sólo se pegaba en las piernas cada vez que sentía un cosquilleo de una araña. Después una se le subió a una mano, cuando la vio se paró y vio todas las que estaban en el piso, empezó a saltar como loco llorando y gritando. Llegó mi mamá y le dijo que el tenía la culpa por jugar cerca de la escobera, que ya sabía que ahí había arañas. Ni sospechas de que fuimos.

No se han dado cuenta de las bromas, talvez Bill, pero él no le dirá a nadie. Hablando de Bill le quitamos su varita desde el 31 y se la acabamos de dar hace rato, la teníamos escondida en el garage y se la pusimos debajo de la cama para que la encontrara.

Mi mamá se enojó hace rato cuando vio los libros de Lockhart, pero como sabe que no tenemos varita no nos pudo echar la culpa. Aunque creo que en el fondo sabe que fuimos nosotros.

Aún no nos vengamos de Percy, tiene que ser algo que le duela, pero que no se den cuenta.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Diario de George Weasley**

4 de enero de 1988

Hoy la pasamos muy bien! Papá nos llevó a todos a una carrera de escobas. Fred y yo apostamos 10 galeones cada uno a un tipo que se llama SiegfriedSchaar, creo que es alemán. Mi papá nos dejó si no le decíamos a mamá. ¡Ganamos! Así que de 20, ahora son 40. Aún no sabemos que vamos a hacer con el dinero, pero seguramente se nos ocurrirá algo.

Después de la carrera podías darle vueltas al escobódromo. Todos se la dimos. Aunque Percy iba como a 5 kilómetros por hora. Ginny, Charlie, papá y Bill vuelan muy bien, al igual que nosotros 2. Ron no es tan malo, pero le falta práctica. Percy estaba rojo cuando bajó de la escoba y llegando a casa lo vimos practicando. Creo que se tomó muy enserio lo de la carta, pues nos enteramos que piensa que es por lo de las clases de vuelo.

Bill estaba muy raro hoy, nos preguntaba de nuestra próxima broma, pero no le contamos nada, aunque en realidad creo que por ahora no hay nada planeado. Falta mandar la carta a Hogwarts, pero si mamá se entera nos castigará de por vida, así que no creo que lo hagamos, buscaremos otra cosa contra Percy.

Bueno, me siento algo tonto al escribir en un diario, de hecho cuando vi a Fred me burlé de él todo lo que pude. Pero no sé será divertido leerlo n el futuro, eso creo.

Me voy, tengo sueño.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Diario de Charlie Weasley**

5 de enero de 1988

Sólo faltan 2 días para regresar a Hogwarts. Bill me ha dicho que antes de volver tenemos que vengarnos de los gemelitos del infierno. Pero no se nos ocurre nada que pueda dolerles. Además para que caigan… está difícil.

Bueno, espero que a alguien se le ocurra algo, Ginny es buena para eso.

Hoy fuimos al callejón Diagon, bueno sólo Bill y yo a comprar pergaminos, porque ya no teníamos. Cuando fuimos a la tienda de animales un señor se nos acercó misteriosamente y nos preguntó que si nos gustaban los dragones. ¿Puedes creerlo¡Dragones! Le contesté que sí y nos dijo que el nos podía vender huevos de dragón. Pensé en comprar uno, pero costaban 75 galeones. Claro que mamá me hubiera matado, pero me gustaría tener uno, nadie me entiende, bueno talvez Hagrid, lo cual no sé si sea bueno o malo.

Luego escribiré de la venganza contra los gemelitos del infierno.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Diario de Ron Weasley**

5 de enero de 1988

Ya casi se acaban las vacaciones, por lo que mis hermanos volverán a Hogwarts y mi mamá seguirá con las clases para nosotros. Han sido unas vacaciones divertidas. Mis hermanos y yo estamos planeando una venganza contra Fred y George. Asta el momento no tenemos muchas ideas, lo que si sabemos es que hay que darles en donde más les duela: el dinero. Estará un poco difícil, porque obviamente no podemos robárselos o decírle a mamá que han apostado.

Pero seguramente se nos ocurrirá algo, sobretodo a Bill o a Ginny que tienen la misma mentalidad de esos 2.

Hoy estuve en el jardín con Charlie y Percy que desde hace 3 días han estado practicando vuelo, porque Percy dice que tiene que mejorar en esa clase. He volado un poco, creo que no lo hago mal, pero cuando los gemelos me ven me pongo nervioso y resbalo. Se burlan de mí todo lo que pueden, aunque no tanto como lo hacen de Percy, que en realidad es muy malo para eso.

Ginny practicó ayer con ellos. Es muy rápida y muy buena, creo que mejor que yo. Todos mis hermanos son buenos en el Quidditch, excepto Percy y yo, espero poder mejorar para cuado asista a Hogwarts poder estar en el equipo. Bueno me voy, creo que hay una reunión de hermanos para terminar de planear la venganza, ya que el 7 se regresan a Hogwarts así que sólo quedan hoy y mañana para hacerles la broma.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Diario de Ginny Weasley**

5 de enero de 1988

¡Por fin tenemos la venganza! Se le ocurrió a Bill. Es algo tonto talvez, pero algo que seguramente enloquecerá a los mellizos.

La llevaremos a cabo mañana y talvez si resulta les diremos la verdad el 7, en el momento en el que mis hermanos regresen a Hogwarts.

Bueno, te lo contaré mañana, que estoy muerta del sueño, la reunión duró más de lo que pensé.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Diario de Fred Weasley**

6 de enero de 1988

Bueno, es muy temprano, así que el tarado de George no se ha levantado. ¿Qué otra cosa puedo hacer sino escribir?

Mañana se van mis hermanos, eso es malo. Se acaba la diversión. Sé que también a Ronnie y a Ginny les podemos hacer bromas, pero no es tan divertido como a Percy.

Ayer encontramos lo más gracioso del mundo. Una carta para Bill.

_Querido Bill:_

_¡Hola amor! Gracias por tu carta._

_Ya te extraño… las vacaciones han sido divertidas, pero no tanto sin ti, te extraño mucho. Es difícil estar sin tus besos cada día. Lo bueno es que solo quedan unos días. ¡Me encantó mi regalo de navidad! Espero que te haya gustado el tuyo. Bueno cangrejito, te dejo porque tengo que ayudarle a mi mamá a preparar la cena. Te mando la contestación con Errol, como me encanta esa lechuza._

_Un beso_

_Ashley (tu abejita)_

¡Jajaja! Es lo más gracioso que he leído, George y yo reímos hasta el cansancio. Bill con una novia, o debería decir, mi cangrejito encontró a su abejita.

Bueno ya me voy que se acaba de despertar George.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Diario de Bill Weasley**

6 de enero de 1988

¡El mejor día de las vacaciones!

Fred y George cayeron redonditos en la trampa. Bueno, mejor lo escribo, es demasiado bueno como para que nunca se me olvide.

En la mañana fuimos al callejón Diagon, ya que ellos tenían planes para su dinero.

Fuimos todos, mis papás no venían ya que papá fue al trabajo y mamá se quedó limpiando la casa.

Llegamos alrededor de las 12. Entraron a una tienda en la que venden algunos artículos de broma, que estábamos seguros de que más adelante van a ser probados en nosotros.

Cuando salieron empezó todo, dos amigas mías muy guapas se acercaron a nosotros para saludarme, lo que los gemelos no sabían es que yo ya tenía planeado verlas ahí.

Los saludaron a todos con un beso a la mejilla y los gemelos se sonrojaron cuando llegó su turno.

Se acercaron a ambas y empezaron a platicar con ellas, usando sus inexistentes dotes de seductores, hubo un momento en el que George estaba muy pegado a una de ellas contándole de sus aventuras, entonces supimos que era momento de actuar.

Charlie y yo tomamos las varitas e hicimos un hechizo desilusionador que hizo que su ropa desapareciera, dejándolos sólo en ropa interior en medio del callejón.

Las chicas empezaron a reir y se fueron, mientras los dos se ponían rojos tratando de ocultar sus calzones de dragones.

La gente alrededor pasaba y se burlaba señalándolos.

Corrieron y se escondieron tras un bote de basura, mientras nos pedían que les devolviéramos su ropa. Les dijimos que su ropa estaba en el caldero chorriante, que regresaríamos por ahí.

Tuvieron que caminar por el callejón de esa forma, completamente rojos y escuchando las burlas de los que pasaban.

Fue divertidísimo, cuando llegaron a la casa se lo dijeron llorando a mamá, quien no hizo más que felicitarnos por haberles dado su merecido.

Mañana regresamos a Hogwarts, por lo que sabemos que no habrá represalias, o al menos no muy graves. Nada que pueda pasar de alguna carta.

Me voy a dormir, que mañana nos tenemos que ir temprano, pero no podía acostarme sin escribir esto.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Diario de George Weasley**

7 de enero de 1988

Se acaban de ir mis hermanos.

Los extrañaré a pesar de la estúpida broma que nos hicieron ayer. Las vacaciones terminaron con la venganza contra Percy:

Ayer cogimos la rasuradota de papá y mientras dormía lo dejamos pelón. Pobre, cuando despertó empezó a gritar como loco, pensamos que mamá haría que volviera a crecer el pelo, pero sólo le dio una poción que hará que crezca en una semana.

Desayunamos todos juntos, Percy no nos dirigía la palabra y nos fuimos a la sala para despedirlos.

Primero entró Charlie a la chimenea, nos dijo que nos cuidáramos.

Después Percy que simplemente nos dijo que nos odiaba.

Al final se metió Bill, nos dijo que nos quería mucho y que no dejáramos de divertirnos, justo en el momento en que iba a decir su destino le dijimos: también te queremos cangrejito.

Se puso demasiado rojo y apenas y pudo pronunciar "Hogwarts" fue muy gracioso.

Que lástima que las vacaciones acabaran, espero que se pase rápido el semestre para que regresen mis hermanos. Por mientras nosotros seguiremos con las clases de mi madre y molestando a Ronnie y a Ginny. Claro eso hasta que entremos a Hogwarts, donde seguramente nos divertiremos.

**FIN**


End file.
